¿WhatsApp?
by StephanieSykes
Summary: Las clases de cálculo son todo un martirio para Sakura Haruno y más si su compañero se la pasa texteando por WhatsApp, sus amigas solo saben discutir entre ellas, Naruto no para de pedirle consejos y un rarito psicópata la acosa por mensaje instantáneo. ¡Dios! ¿Es que la clase de cálculo no podría ir peor? / SasuSaku (AU)


**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishi-sama **

**Todos los emoticones o faltas de ortografía (obvio que sean en los diálogos chat) son justificados por la temática de la historia. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

"_WhatsApp"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Hay una nueva forma de mensajería instantánea y es gratis ¿Te lo puedes creer?_

—…

— _¡Oh vamos! no seas aburrida. Así tu madre no te volverá a quitar el celular por la cuenta a fin de mes._

—_A ti también te quitaron el celular— frunció los labios._

—_Es gratis frentona. Disfrútalo mientras puedas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Así que.

Estaba aburrida.

Nunca en la vida le habían gustado las clases de cálculo. Jamás. No importaba que tan bien se le dieran – o que tan mal en este caso – simplemente no podía competir con las aburridas clases de Yamato-sensei. No es que tuviese algo contra ese profesor en particular. Nop, él era muy simpático y contaba historias de terror buenísimas cuando todo el curso le rogaba por unos minutos de descanso. Pero ella odiaba cálculo.

Este año no sería diferente. _Al menos es el último—_ Pensó, soltado un suspiro de alivio saboreando anticipadamente – muy anticipadamente – la libertad y eso que hace solo dos días habían empezado las clases.

Miro de soslayo a su derecha.

Se froto las manos. Estaba nerviosa ¿cómo no estarlo? Si su compañero de asiento era nada más ni nada menos que el chico más popular, frío, arrogante, déspota, lindo, con ojos de ensueño y una sonrisa que te invita a bajarte las bragas y entregarte en bandeja. Al menos eso decía Ino cada vez que se cruzaban en el pasillo con él.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Él estaba ocultando su teléfono celular en el regazo para que Yamato-sensei no lo descubriera texteando en clases. Se notaba que era popular. Cada dos por tres se podía escuchar el sonido de la vibración que anuncia un nuevo _WhatsApp_ entra las manos del moreno y el seguía moviendo sus pulgares sobre la pantalla del IPhone negro.

Sakura miró disimuladamente su teléfono que reposaba sobra el escritorio. Ahí sin vida, sin un solo mensaje por responder. ¡Oh sí! Era patética. Total completa y absolutamente impopular. Al menos así se sentía en estos momentos.

Bufó y volvió a mirar de soslayo a Sasuke. O mejor dicho, intentar mirar lo que estaba texteando sin que él se diera cuenta. _Patética._

—_Espero que no sea con la regalada de Karin —_ frunció el ceño y agudizo la vista para alcanzar a ver el nombre del contacto. Joder ¿Acaso no podían hacer pantallas más grandes? — _Es el IPhone5 ¡duh! ¿Qué más grande que eso? Quizás me estoy volviendo ciega. _

Una vibración en su escritorio hizo que rebotara del susto en su asiento. _Me pasa por estar demasiado concentrada en espiar conversaciones ajenas —_. Volvió su vista rápidamente hasta su propio IPhone y con manos temblorosas lo tomó.

Era un _WhatsApp _del grupo que tenía con Ino, Hinata, Tenten y –desgraciadamente– Karin

**Ino-cerda: **_Frentona suertuda, ya quisiera tener al bom-bom Uchiha como compañero ;P_

La oji jade intentó reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo y tecleo una respuesta rápida.

**Sakura!: **_¿Suerte? Claramente el destino quiere que estemos juntos cerda ;). Imagínate tendré a Sasuke-kun de compañero el resto del año Aaaaw! _

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha había faltado los dos primeros días de clases por _problemas personales _y la pelirrosa había pensado que tendría para ella sola los dos escritorios. Pero no es que le molestara compartirlo con el Uchiha. ¡Claro que no!

Levantó la mirada hacía su mejor amiga rubia y se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. Ino le estaba levantando el dedo del medio escondido tras el libro de cálculo. A su lado escucho una risita ronca, miró curiosa a su compañero. Él seguía inmerso en sus conversaciones. _Ya quisiera me texteara a mí— _pensó volviendo su atención al IPhone blanco que estaba entre sus manos.

**Hinata: **_Chicas si Yamato-sensei ve que ambas están jugando con sus teléfonos las castigará _

**Sakura!: **_Tú también estás en el celular Hina-chan _

**Ino-cerda:** _O es que está hablando por WhatsApp con su Naruto-kun _

**Hinata: **_¡Ino-chan!_

**Tenten: **_Vamos Hinata relájate un poco. Estoy en historia con Kakashi y créanme que solo quiero dormir :( Sakura enserio tu compañero es el cubito de hielo Uchiha?_

**Sakura!:** _¡Sí! :)) _

**KarinZanahoria: **_Ni si quiera te toma en cuenta Haruno ja-ja-ja ;D _

**Sakura!: **_Te mueres de celos porque está sentado junto a MÍ y no al lado tuyo zanahoria. _

**Ino-cerda:**_ ¿Alguien me puede decir quién agregó a la cabeza en llamas a nuestro grupo?_

**KarinZanahoria:** _Como si me gustara estar en tu estúpido grupo oxigenada. ¡JA!_

**Ino-cerda:** _¿Cómo me has dicho zanahoria? :(_

_**KarinZanahoria ha abandonado el grupo.**_

**Tenten: **_Ya se enojó._

**Ino-cerda:** _Pues se jode, no la volveré a agregar. _

**Hinata: **_Ino! Yamato-sensei te está mirando! _

Acto seguido se escuchó como Yamato-sensei llamaba la atención de la rubia. Sakura escondió el teléfono bajo sus piernas y volvió su vista a la pizarra. ¿Qué mierda era eso que estaba escribiendo el Sensei?

Tragó grueso. Definitivamente odiaba cálculo.

A su lado Sasuke había guardado el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón el cual no dejaba de vibrar insistentemente. Volvió su mirada hasta el libro de texto cerrado y el cuaderno abierto en una página que solo tenía la fecha, el título y los dos primeros ejercicios, claramente sin resolver. ¡Oh! La viva imagen de la responsabilidad. Volvió a mirar a su compañero, específicamente al cuaderno cerrado y a los dos lápices tirados en el escritorio. Al menos no era la única que no había prestado ni un mínimo de atención a la clase de Yamato-sensei.

Bajo sus piernas volvió a sentir la insistente vibración que indicaba un nuevo mensaje. Gruñendo volvió a sacar su celular y apuñalo con el dedo índice la pantalla del IPhone hasta abrir el mensaje de _WhatsApp._

**Naru-Baka:** _Saaaaaaaakura-chaaaaan._

Rodó los ojos he ignoró el mensaje de su mejor amigo. Cerró la conversación y volvió al inicio donde salen todos los grupos y mensajes que había enviado y recibido. Selecciono la conversación grupal nuevamente. Las chichas habían vuelto a conversar como si nada.

**Tenten:** _Le confiscaron el celular a Ino?_

**Hinata: **_No pero Yamato-sensei le ha dicho que como castigo va a limpiar la sala después de clases. _

**Ino-cerda:** _No se te olvide la tarea extra grrr… _

La pelirrosa rio quedito. Pobre Ino, tendría que limpiar los escritorios y el de la oji jade estaba completamente rayado lleno de dibujos, palabras incoherentes y oraciones inconexas. Cerró la aplicación y estuvo a punto de guardar su celular en el estuche cuando una nueva vibración llamó su atención.

**Naru-Baka:** _Sakura-chyaaaaan no seas cruel Dattebayo! :((((_

**Sakura!: **_¿Qué quieres Naruto? :( _

**Naru-Baka: **_Solo etto… necesito tu ayuda con una cosa je-je-je_

Suspiró con pesadez. Realmente iba a ignorar a su rubio amigo para prestar – de una vez por todas – atención a la clase de cálculo. Pero no _podía_ ser tan cruel con su mejor amigo.

**Sakura!: **_¿Qué hiciste ahora? _

**Naru-Baka:** _em… em… podrías averiguar etto…_

**Sakura!: **_¡Ya dilo Naruto!_

**Naru-Baka: **_Me gusta Hinata-chan y no sé si invitarla a comer ramen después de clases sea buena idea. ¡AYUDAME DATTEBAYO! _

Sakura Haruno sintió como se formaba lentamente un tic en su rosada ceja derecha.

**Sakura!:** _Te jodes Naruto, piensa por ti mismo. Es la tercera vez que me pides ayuda con respecto a Hinata sabes que le encantará a donde sea que la lleves ;)) _

**Naru-Baka: **_Lo sé Dattebayo! Gracias Sakura-Chan es solo que Hinata me gusta ¡de veras! :D_

Rio levemente. Por fin su mejor amigo había creado sentimientos hacia Hinata. La tímida y linda Hinata Hyuga había estado prácticamente toda su vida enamorada de Naruto y él ni si quiera se daba cuenta, por más que todos sus amigos se lo intentaran decir.

Una nueva vibración llamó su atención y abrió nuevamente la aplicación de _WhatsApp. _Frunció el ceño era un número desconocido.

******0769: **_Deberías prestar atención a la clase._

Sakura parpadeo con sorpresa. Estaba segura de que tenía el número de todos sus compañeros de clase. Paseo la mirada por la sala todo lo disimuladamente que pudo. No encontró a nadie sospechoso.

Iba a ignorar al desconocido cuando su celular volvió a vibrar.

******0769: **_No intentes adivinar Sa-ku-ra._

Frunció el ceño. Ya está ¿Quién era el rarito que le estaba mandando mensajes? Aporreo los dedos contra la pantalla táctil para responder.

**Sakura!:** _A ver rarito. Quién eres, quién te dio mí número de teléfono y cómo mierda sabes que tengo WhatsApp? _

Escucho una suave risa a su lado. Miró sin disimulo alguno a su compañero de banco que estaba recargando en la palma de la mano izquierda su cara con pereza y en la mano derecha tenía el celular con la pantalla en negro. _Tsk mejor empiezo a escribir los ejercicios que dio Yamato-sensei—_ con ese pensamiento apartó la mirada del pelinegro y dejó el celular en su regazo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuvo escribiendo en su cuaderno cuando volvió a sentir la alerta de mensaje nuevo. La pelirrosa gruñó ¿Acaso el rarito no la podía dejar tranquila? O quizás era una rarita. Tembló imperceptiblemente.

******0769:** _No soy ningún rarito Sa-ku-ra. Naruto me dio tu número y haz estado toda la clase texteando, además ¿Qué adolescente normal no tiene WhatsApp? _

Volvió a gruñir. ¿Por qué mierda Naruto les estaba dando su número de teléfono a raritos psicópatas que la observaban mientras _whatsappeaba? _

**Sakura!: **_¿Me has estado observando toda la clase? No crees que eso es un poco… no sé psicópata? :S _

******0769: **_No escribas con caritas. _

**Sakura!: **_Es mi jo-di-do WhatsApp escribo como quiero si no te gusta ¡chu! Vete de aquí ;)_

******0769: **_¿Me estás corriendo de WhatsApp? _

**Sakura!: **_¡Error! ;D te estoy corriendo de la conversación :O :D :(( :))_

******0769: **_Lo estás haciendo a propósito Haruno. Y ¿por qué tienen doble boca?_

**Sakura!: **_¿Tienes algún problema con las dobles bocas? Tu rarito psicópata._

******0796: **_No soy ningún psicópata Sakura _

**Sakura!: **_¿Entonces señor o señorita usted RARITO/A?_

******0769: **_¿Me estas confundiendo con una chica? _

**Sakura!: **_Ni si quiera sé quién eres. Cómo mierda esperas que sepa si eres un o una psicópata! _

******0769: **_Soy hombre. Deja de decir que soy un psicópata._

**Sakura!: **_oh! Eso definitivamente responde a todas mis dudas. Ya enserio, quién eres y qué quieres? :((_

******0769:** _doble boca de nuevo. Soy Sasuke tu compañero de asiento, ¿contenta? _

**Sakura!: **_Las dobles bocas le dan más emoción al emoticón ¡Duh! _

Espera ¿Qué?

La pelirrosa volvió a leer el mensaje y ahí estaba el nombre del chico más lindo de Konoha High School al que vagamente conocía por ser el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo. Tragó saliva y miró de soslayo a su compañero de asiento que estaba texteando en su celular. Dos segundos después sintió la vibración de un nuevo mensaje.

******0769:** _No me gustan los emoticones. ¿Qué de qué?_

**Sakura!: **_Enserio, enserio, enserio eres el Uchiha? _

— _¡Kya! Sasuke-kun me está hablando por WhatsApp, tiene mi número y él comenzó la conversación ¡Kyaaaaa!_—Sakura chillo mentalmente con una sonrisa boba en los rosados labios.

******0769: **_Claro que sí ¿Por qué tendría que mentir?_

**Sakura!: **_Aaah no es solo que una nunca sabe con todas esas personas que se hacen pasar por otras en internet jejeje :D_

******0769: **_¿Psicópatas raritos? _

**Sakura!: **_ja-ja-ja. ¿Deseas algo Uchiha?_

******0769: **_Hn._

**Sakura!: **_Muy expresivo Sasuke-kun quitas todas mis dudas con ese monosílabo ;) _

Haruno Sakura aguantó la respiración y contó mentalmente hasta 10. Simplemente no podía creer que estaba hablando con Sasuke Uchiha. Pasó su mano por el rosado pelo para acomodarlo y mantener la calma. Sus manos temblaban nerviosas. Una nueva vibración justo en el momento en el que terminaba la clase y sonaba el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

Levantó su cabeza y miro al pelinegro. Este le sonrió torcido y apuntó el celular de la pelirrosa con el dedo índice.

—Espero una respuesta— Sasuke comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Ah?

—_Molesta _—susurró para sí mientras se levantaba y colgaba su mochila al hombro. —Nos vemos en el almuerzo Sa-ku-ra. —y sonrió arrogante antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer del campo de visión de una atolondrada pelirrosa.

Curiosa dirigió toda su atención al pequeño aparatito de color blanco que tenía en su regazo, desbloqueo la pantalla con la respiración errática y seleccionó la aplicación de mensajería instantánea.

La conversación con Sasuke Uchiha se abrió inmediatamente junto con una vibración de mensaje sin leer.

******0769: **_Después de clases en la entrada. Hay muchos psicópatas raritos que te miran y eso no me gusta ;) _

Tragó saliva y aguanto el grito de emoción que estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados en lo profundo de su garganta. Rápidamente agregó el número del moreno con el nombre de _Sasuke-kun. _Tomo sus cosas torpemente y corrió hasta sus amigos que la esperaban en la entrada. Ino la miraba con una rubia ceja alzada y Hinata la esperaba con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Y no le pudo importar menos los gritos histéricos de Karin o las palabras mal sonantes de Suigetsu mientras se dirigían a la cafetería. Mucho menos le importó como Ino la llamaba frentona o como Naruto chillaba en su oído que Hinata había aceptado salir con él a comer ramen y como la susodicha pasaba por los distintos tipos de rojo existentes o las tonterías del resto de sus amigos. Todo daba igual porque ella Sakura Haruno se iría con su amor platónico a casa después de clases.

¡Oh, sí! Cálculo no era tan malo después de todo. Nop, no lo era.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end **

* * *

¡Hola! Lo sé no tengo perdón por todo lo que he demorado con la actualización de It's Just. Pero como recompensa les tengo este One-shot que nació una noche fría de invierno chileno jo-jo-jo.

**¿Sabías que un lindo Review hace feliz a esta escritora? :DD **

Besos y abrazos para todas y un a Sasuke–kun esperándolas después de clases ;DD


End file.
